


Against All Odds

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad BDSM Etiquette, M/M, NSFW, not a whole lot, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: How far will Cor go to keep his Sagefire burning?





	1. Chapter 1

Soft light peeks through the curtains. It’s not quite dawn yet, but it will be soon.

Cor is too warm but he enjoys the weight of the body sprawled across him and he runs his fingers through the ash blonde hair. His partner doesn’t shift even when Cor does. How much longer will this last? How many more mornings does he have with the person next to him? Perhaps the biggest question is why did he wait so long?

“You are thinking too loud.”

Cor smiles as the accented voice pulls him from his reverie. “Sorry. Go back to sleep. You still have an hour before you have to be up.” He looks down into the impossibly green eyes that take his breath away.

Ignis readjusts his position so he can see his lover better without putting on his glasses. “It’s alright. What is on your mind?”

“Honestly? You. How lucky I am to have you.

Ignis flushed. “I believe it is I who is the fortunate one. How many people can say they have shared a bed with The Immortal?”

The both laugh at that. Cor can count on one hand the amount of people he’s slept with. Ignis, however, had been on the other end of chaste.

The younger man props himself on his elbows. “There’s more to it than that, isn’t there?”

Cor lightly runs his fingers over Ignis’ back. “You’re too smart for your own good. Something’s eventually gonna give with the Nifs.”

“Tensions are high in the council meetings. I do not believe a peace treaty will work, but it’s spreading like wildfire. I’ve said as much but I’m ‘too young to understand such delicate political maneuverings.’”

Cor frowned. “They’re all old fools.”   

Ignis’ alarm sounds and he reaches over Cor to silence it. He gives the older man a quick peck. “Duty calls. I have to make sure Noct gets to the tailor on time.” He straightens up and the sheets pool around his lithe form.

Cor sits up and kisses Ignis’ right shoulder, his hand anchors on the opposite hip. “You can’t prance around my house naked and not expect consequences,” he speaks against his skin and his lips trail up Ignis’ neck.

“I can’t prance if I haven’t left the bed yet.” Ignis pants out as his head rests against Cor’s shoulder.

The hand on Ignis’ hip ghosts across his thigh to his half hard cock, teasing him with light touches that send spikes of pleasure through his nerves. He bites his bottom lip to control the harsh sounds of his breathing.

Cor tuts in his ear. “I want to hear you. Don’t  hold back with me.” Cor tweaks a nipple, drawing a gasp. “Tell me what you want.” He strokes Ignis slow and firm.

“Please...Cor...I….fuck.” Ignis’ hands fist the sheets while his legs spread wider in invitation.

Cor chuckles. “I plan to. Sit up for me first.” He moves away to grab the lube from the bedside table and presses it into Ignis’ hand. “Open yourself up for me, babe.” He sits back against the the pillows and headboard, cock out and in hand. He watches his lube up and fuck himself on his fingers. It’s easily the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

It’s not long before Cor’s self control is in tatters and he’s practically salivating at the thought of being buried in the man in front of him.

Green eyes meet blue as Ignis crawls up to straddle Cor’s thighs. “How do you want me,” he whispers against Cor’s lips.

Cor places his hands on Ignis’ hips and swallows hard. “What do you want?”

Ignis flushes down to his chest and he licks his lips before he grabs the bottle of lube discarded earlier. “I want to ride you,” he says so quietly that Cor almost doesn’t hear him.

“Take what you want, Ignis.” Cor closes the distance between them with a kiss.

The relationship between them is still shiny and new, but sometimes Cor has trouble reconciling his shyness in the bedroom with his ruthlessness on the council. He knows the other isn’t new to much. Ignis is a confident man so the hesitation throws him for a loop. He’s brought out of his thoughts by Ignis’ hand stroking him.

Ignis position’s himself and sinks down.

Both gasp at the sensation.

Cor’s hands slide up Ignis’ torso, feeling the raised scars from more trying times. Ignis forbade him for tracking down the bastard that hurt him. All thoughts of revenge fly from Cor’s mind when Ignis experimentally rolls his hips.

Ignis’ hands roam over Cor’s chest while his thumbs flit over nipples.

Cor bucks his hips up, eliciting a moan from the man above him. “Well now that you have my attention, what are you gonna do with it?”

Ignis smirks as he lifts his himself up and slams back down. He sets a brutal pace and Cor is content to let him lead.

The Marshal is lost in the heat and tightness while Ignis chases his release. He groans when Ignis clenches. He strokes his cock in time with the pace Ignis has set.

They come together and Ignis collapses on Cor’s chest that is covered with his spend.

The Advisor’s phone rings. He scrambles off of Cor and answers it, heading to the bathroom. “Yes, Noct. I’ll be there shortly. Please bring your ceremonial suit.” He closes the door, blocking out the rest of the conversation.

Cor snatches tissues from the table to clean the drying bodily fluids from his body when his phone rings as well. He rolls his eyes as he answers it. “Yes, your Majesty.”

“Ah, you’re using honorifics, you must have Ignis with you. My son was worried about his favorite retainer.”

Before Cor can answer, he hears the king yell that someone owes him two hundred gil. It’s probably Clarus. “Majesty. What can I do for you?”

“No titles, Cor. I need to speak with you as soon as possible about the peace treaty with Niflheim.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of grief and failure to follow BDSM protocols. Please always research before you engage!

Cor’s boots are silent on the black marble floors of the Citadel. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s nervous. While he still loves king and country, he worries what the peace treaty will do with the new addition in his life. A new addition that Regis himself insisted on.

 

_ No one heard from Ignis after his Uncle’s funeral. He wasted no time getting back to university. His daily check ins with Noctis stopped and the young Prince couldn’t get in touch with him. Rumors of Ignis’ participation in illicit dealings began to circulate in the Citadel. _

 

_ Because Regis saw the young chamberlain as his son, he would send nothing less than a member of his own retinue. _

 

_ Cor headed to Accordo to track down the missing Advisor. He didn’t know what he expected to find, but it wasn’t this. He knocked on Ignis’ apartment door three times before he decided to try the knob. The door swung open silently. _

 

_ The apartment was a mess. Cor picked his way through empty liquor bottles and cans of ebony. Take out containers littered every available flat surface. He looked through a pile of mail that rested precariously on the bar. Apparently, the kid made the Dean’s list. Ignis’ academic life was still pristine even if his personal life was in shambles. _

 

_ Cor continued to move through the apartment until he reached the bedroom. The door was ajar. He pushed it open. The room was slightly better than the rest of apartment. He finally found Ignis in the corner, between the side table and the wall. _

 

_ His knees were drawn up to his chest, his head resting on them with his arms wrapped around his legs. He hadn’t heard Cor come in. _

 

_ The Marshal knelt in front of him. Up close, he could see ligature marks decorating Ignis’ wrists. “Ignis. Look at me.” _

 

_ The younger man slowly raised his head. His eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed. A thick purple bruise graced his neck. A tell that the collar was too tight. _

 

_ Rage tore through Cor. “Get up,” he snarled. He stood and pulled Ignis by arm so he could get a look at him. Cor circled him and noted the marks made by a cane, some still oozing blood and plasma. “What happened?” _

 

_ Ignis stared at the floor, refusing to meet Cor’s gaze. He winced when the older man roughly raised his read by grabbing his jaw. _

 

_ “I’m only going to ask you one more time.” _

 

_ “It was consensual,” Ignis whispered. _

_ Cor sighed and let him go. “Lie on the bed, on your stomach.” He went to find a first aid kit and finally found one tucked behind the towels in the bathroom. He returned to see Ignis had followed his instructions. He carefully cleaned and bandaged the wounds on Ignis’ back. _

 

_ Ignis turned his head to face Cor. “Are you here to release me from service?” _

 

_ “Why would you think that?” Cor motioned for him to set up so he could tend to wrists and neck. “I’m here because His Majesty and His Highness are worried about you. Why haven’t you checked in, Ignis?” _

 

_ “He was the only family I had left. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t feel anything at first. Then, when the pain took hold, I just wanted it to stop.” Ignis looked away. _

 

_ Cor nodded. Grief manifested in different ways. Ignis was so young when he parents passed away. He and his uncle were closer. At least that explained the drinking. The bdsm seemed a little extreme. “Your dom overdid it. He should’ve stopped whether you used your safe word or not.” _

 

_ Ignis blushed. “I did safe word, but he may not have heard me. Is it that obvious?” _

 

_ Anger lanced through him again. “To the practiced eye, yes. Did you vet him first?”  _

 

_ “I assumed the club did. I was just trying it out.” _

 

_ “This could have been much worse.” Cor rubbed a salve on Ignis’ wrists. “Your uncle may have been the only blood family member left, but you still have family that are bound to you by more than just blood. If you’ve forgotten that, then you need to come home. You can finish your degree in Insomnia.” _

 

_ Silence followed. When Cor finished tending to Ignis, he helped him clean and disinfect the apartment. _

 

_ Later, when Ignis was asleep and Cor was settled on the couch, he called Regis and explained the situation. They both agreed to keep everything between them for the time being, but Ignis would have to explain his actions when he returned. _

 

_ Ignis opted to stay in Accordo with strict instructions to check in with Cor daily, which he obeyed to the letter. He never missed a day and always let Cor know if he was going to be late. When he graduated and came back to Insomnia, Cor was still dumbstruck by his appearance and confidence. He’d grown into a handsome young man. A far cry from lost boy he’d encountered a year and half prior. _

 

_ As he stood in the throne room and graciously accepted his punishment for his earlier indiscretions, Cor couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Somewhere, he’d fallen for the young advisor and hadn’t realized it until right then. His feelings only intensified when Ignis came for Crownsguard training and eventually, he sent Ignis to spar with Gladio. _

 

_ Of course, everything made it back to Regis and Clarus and they teased him relentlessly about it. He remained characteristically tight lipped about the whole thing, which made it worse.  _

 

_ At Ignis’ Crownsguard graduation party, Regis casually mentioned, for the fifteenth time, the couple had his blessing.  _

 

_ Cor’s patience finally snapped. He downed his beer and marched up to Ignis. He pulled Ignis aside, whispering his invitation in the younger’s ear. _

 

_ They fell into Cor’s bed, a tangled mess of limbs, lust, and desperation. _

 

Cor’s lips turn up slightly at the memory until he enters Regis’ private study, taking in the solemn faces of the men in front of him.

 

Regis notices him first. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

 

“Of course. Your wish is my command. ” Cor bowed. “Good morning, Clarus.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Have a seat,” Clarus says gruffly.

 

Regis leans back in chair. “I assume things are going well with Ignis.”

 

Cor sighs. “Peace treaty, Reg.”

 

“Alright. Always down to business. The both of you really should lighten up.”

 

Clarus rolls his eyes. “Get on with it. We do have other things to get to today.”

 

“Fine.” Regis shoots Clarus a glare. “We have opened peace negotiations with the Empire. Currently, the terms are they will let Insomnia remain in its sovereignty and Noctis will marry the Oracle. I suspect an attack anyway. All Kingsglaive and Crownsguard are to be reassigned to protect the citizens. Except for Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio. They are to escort Noctis to Altissia for the wedding.”

 

“I understand. I’ll let everyone know what their assignments are.” Cor stands.

 

“The reassignment includes you, Cor.”

 

The Marshal’s gaze switches between the two men. “Why? My duty is to protect you, along with Clarus.”

 

Regis nods. “And Clarus will stand by my side. You may be needed to watch over my son and his retinue. Besides, you have a reason to live for now. Not just king and country.”

 

“Need I remind you that your shield has a reason to live? Clarus has children.” Cor glares at the Shield. 

 

“Iris and Gladio will be looked after. Outside of Noctis, you are what anchors Ignis. You fulfill the same role that he does.” Clarus meets Cor’s gaze.

 

Cor schools his features into a mask of indifference with military precision. “When does this take place?”

 

Regis speaks, “Three weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I torture Ignis even though I love him. Come at me with your torches and pitchforks!

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing and honestly, I'm pretty proud of it. Drop me a line and hit that kudos button. You can also yell at me via tumblr under dawne-sharlotte


End file.
